Heat Madness:Detention
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Hao aka the school Bad Boy has detention while Lyserg aka the Perfect Student has been asked to cover the detention class, he says yes and when he enters with a bottle of ice cold water a battle beings neither sees coming but both enjoy.


**Disclamier**: I don't own anything but the plot.

Here it is my second part to Heat Madness series but my First Hao/Lyserg.

I post this because I heard certian whispers ;)

Erm I got a review but the person said my writing was heavy? is that good or bad and if you read this, are you confused by Lyserg liking being filmed because I thought it was clear in the line I wrote: _So the Perfect student had a dark streak well Hao could play with that_.

If people could help clear my confusion that would be great.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Heat Madness: Detention.<span>

Hao glared at the female teacher who though she was teaching him some lesson by keeping him in detention but the most she was doing was boring him to death. He lifted his hand wiping the sweat rolling down his neck before smirking at the teacher as he unbuttoned his shirt the lifted his feet onto the table as he leant back in the chair however he only managed to cool himself for a minute because it was just too damn hot to be in this school.

Right now there little town was in the middle of a heat wave they had never seen before and still pupils had to attend school even in the stifling heat but Hao got his kicks from seeing the teachers in their most conservative clothes. Sweating even more than the pupils and when he had called the teacher out telling her to unbutton her shirt she went mad and started screaming at him, some shit about sexual harassment and that was when Hao kindly told her he would rather fuck her father then her. He only meant to imply he was gay but she took it for her father who was like pushing ninety which promoted him to say he wasn't in to corpses fucking.

Thats how he landed in detention and when he tried to explain to the teacher he simply meant she looked like she was going to pass out so rather then pass out unbutton her shirt like two down then she would be showing her neck that was it. Yet she had a bee in her bonnet and marched him to the headmaster who understand where he was coming from but told him they both knew he could have worded it differently but went for the shock factor after she implied he was sexually harassing her.

So detention it was even in the stifling heat.

Lyserg sighed as he tied his hair in a bun and wiped the sweat of the back of his neck then placed some books in his locker before closing it and picking up his bag ready to leave, he swallowed and licked his dry lips at the thought of a freezing cold shower. He started walking down the deserted hall when a soft voice called out to him making Lyserg turn to see the head master approaching him "Yes sir." He felt his shoulders drop when the man smiled cheekily.

"Sorry to bother you and I know school is over but Mrs Ducoskey has passed out and I need to take her to her home but there's a student in detention" The man pulled keys out his pocket "Would you cover the detention for an hour then you can both go."

Lyserg frowned "Bit sir I really wanted to go home I have homework to do." He watched the older man paused for a moment.

"I will excuse you from your homework and give you an extra week to hand it in" he held the keys out "Please Lyserg you're the only person I could ask and I really need to get Mrs Ducoskey home" he smiled when Lyserg took the keys "You may enter the teachers' lounge and take as many chilled bottles of water you want as a thank you."

Lyserg just smiled tightly before nodding watching as the man hurried back down the hall, he sighed and decided to walk along to the teacher lounge to grab as many bottles as he could. After entering he moved towards the vending machine full of child water and smiled before pressing the button then again and again and one more time…ok so like two but the head master did say he could take as many as he liked. He bent down picking up the bottles only to sigh in pleasure as it turned out to be ice cold, so cold it had water running down the side which made him press the bottle to his neck producing a shiver.

He stood there rolling the bottle over his heat skin moaning softly while tipping his head different ways to expose more skin, Lyserg only came back to reality when a knock sounded on the door with the headmasters voice coming through "We're leaving now the class room is 2B Lyserg remember one hour then you can both go." He nodded then remembered the teacher couldn't see him so he cleared his throat before replying "Yes sir."

Moving quickly he exited the teachers' lounge and walked along the hall to enter the class wondering who was in detention, he turned with a smile on his face ready to greet the person only to feel the smile slip at the person sat there.

It was Hao The School Bad Boy known for nothing but trouble.

Hao felt his eyebrows kick up as he took in the form of the English exchange student known as Lyserg The Perfect Student.

He smirked showing his teeth "Hey teapot." Hao called the man teapot to annoy him plus every time he was at Anna's he drank tea with her where as he liked his beers with Yoh and Horo. Hao watched as he rolled his eyes as his lips pulled tight before moving towards the teacher's desk and sat down placing his bag on it pulling out some books and a bottle of water which his eyes locked onto straight away. It had beads of water running down the sides which meant it had been in a very cold place before being exposed to the heat, so it would have to be ice cold or very chilled.

Hao smiled feeling proud he knew that because many people though he was stupid as well as bad but no he was just bad.

Lyserg placed his bag on the floor and opened his biology book then his pad before grabbing the bottle and taking a sip, his eyes closed in pleasure as the cold liquid trickled down his parched throat however he snapped his eyes open when Hao spoke. "Excuse me" Lyserg glared at the older man "No I won't give you it, learn some manners" he screwed the cap back on "Get your feet of the table and button your shirt for god sake." With that Lyserg placed the bottle on the floor by his chair leg then focused on his homework.

Hao narrowed his eyes "Blow me golden boy." He watched Lyserg's cheeks heat and smirked at the younger man before linking his fingers to rest them on his abs "I want a drink so give me it." He watched lips pull tight again. Lyserg ignored Hao's stupid demands, if the man could ask nicely he wouldn't get it was that simple yet when the rude man clicked his finger Lyserg snapped his head "No now take that as your final answer you idiot." He cast his eyes back to the book. Hao ran his tongue over his bottom lip debating whether to hit the younger man or just simply walk over and take it, he asked nicely and Lyserg told him no so now he would just take it while having a little fun.

Lyserg lifted his head when he heard chair legs scrapping the floor and saw Hao coming towards the desk, he bent down wrapping his fingers around the bottle as legs appeared before him but his cheeks heated as he lifted his head. Hao watched the green haired man still slightly bent over in the chair with his fingers around the bottle but he lifted his head which brought his face directly in line with Hao's crotch. Lyserg parted his lips in shock as he stared at other man's crotch before him finding his cheeks heating even further when he couldn't move his head but he could lift his eyes to see ripped abs, he licked his dry lips before coughing and lifting his head.

Hao watched the younger man and smirked before holding out his hand "Give me the bottle." He flashed teeth when Lyserg shook his head and sighed before moving quickly to snatch the bottle form Lyserg's hand and spun the chair. He let out a frustrated sound before grabbing the desk stopping the spinning chair and turned to see Hao drinking his drink, Lyserg stood up and reached around the taller man's back to place his fingers over Hao and clamped down squeezing the bottle. Hao felt his eyes shoot wide as ice cold water spilled down his face to his chest making him suck in a breath but he had water still in his mouth so choked slightly.

Lyserg flicked his hand dispelling the access water that landed on his hand before ignoring the choking idiot and picked his pencil up resuming his homework determined not to react to Hao any further yet Hao made it impossible. He turned glaring at the shorter man who was ignoring him even when he had been choking so Hao decided pay back was a bitch he lifted the bottle which was a third full and tipped it upside down over Lyserg's head watching the younger man gasp. It was cold making his flesh brake out in goose bumps as trickles of water ran down his scalp and face to soak parts of his shirt over his shoulders, Lyserg glared at Hao sputtering "You ass."

Hao shrugged one shoulder "You started it I asked nicely and you said no, I took and you tried to take back so I thought I would give the rest of the water." He smirked when green eyes narrowed on him and stepped closer daring the younger man. Lyserg drew in a shaky breath when the taller man gripped his face and turned it before snaking his tongue out to lap the beads of water from his skin; he swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob while Hao laughed. He stepped back laughing at Lyserg whose cheeks were flushed "Nice look." Hao smirked before stepping back when fingers gripped his trousers; he raised his eyebrow at the younger man.

Lyserg smiled as he stepped closer trailing one hand down a very defined and nice toned chest "Hao." He whispered the older man's name as he flicked the button undone and parted the material as he slid to his knees blowing over the taunt muscles. Hao felt his mouth go dry as he watched Lyserg kneel before him, he found the image sexy and had many times pictured the younger man on his knees doing many dirty things but this was too good to be true. Lyserg watched brown eyes narrow on him and knew he couldn't make his move because Hao would see it so he felt his temperature climbing as he parted his lips to flick his tongue over the skin before him.

Hao sucked in a breath he couldn't believe it even as he was seeing it happen, Lyserg snapped his fingers wide before sliding his tongue down the trail of hair below his navel making him groan as cock started to harden. Lyserg smirked when Hao groaned and pressed a kiss to the skin before dipping his fingers in the band of black boxers which were stretched tight over a hardening cock making him pause as he found himself liking this. Hao tensed as warm air fanned over his cock through the material and found himself licking his bottom lip but tipped his head back lips sucked on the head of his cock through his boxers.

Lyserg pulled back seeing Hao's head tipped back and unscrewed the bottle by his legs before lifting it as he moved back and tipped it over Hao's crotch as he smirked while standing up watching Hao lift his head stepping back rapidly. Hao growled as he looked at his soaked crotch but he found himself still hard and more than a little mad at Lyserg's teasing "You want to play" he stepped closer as Lyserg steeped back "Then let's play." He grabbed the water bottle from the younger man. Lyserg watched Hao drop the bottle before gripping his wrists pulling him closer, he tried to break the grip but couldn't "Let me go." Lyserg spoke the words as lips came close to his.

Hao watched green eyes drop to his lips before they lifted back to his "No" he lowered his tone "You started this so let's finish it." He brushed their lips on the last word before sinking his teeth into the plump bottom one. Lyserg gasped softly as he tried to pull away but Hao held fast as lips came over his firmly but the most he could do was gasp again giving Hao's tongue entrance into his mouth, he tried to pull away once more as a tongue brushed his tentatively. Hao coaxed Lyserg to respond by taking his time exploring the younger man's mouth before again rubbing their tongue's together as Lyserg's arms slow went lax.

Lyserg frowned as his eyes kept closing and when Hao sucked on his tongue he moaned unable to help himself, he found himself stepping closer as Hao continued to kiss him pulling him closer which he allowed. Hao broke the kiss to trail his lips over Lyserg's jaw before moving them down to his neck delivering punishing kisses to the skin and backed the younger man up until his legs touched the desk; he pressed again making Lyserg sit on it. He sucked hard on the skin as legs parted and he moved closer before biting down on the skin drawing a moan from Lyserg as he released the younger man's wrists after lowering them to the desk.

He raised one hand to place his against Hao cheek sliding his finger up into dark hair as he moaned again, Lyserg had no idea what was going on or how this was happening but he did know he liked it and when Hao took his hand leading it down he didn't think much of it. Hao raised his lips to claim Lyserg's as he moved his wrist behind his back and tried not to smirk as he wound some cord around the wrists, the cord connected the interactive board to the power source but Hao cut it anyway and used it to tie Lyserg's hands. Lyserg tried to move his hands but couldn't and frowned into the kiss before pulling back as he blinked at Hao who was smirking, he glanced over his shoulder seeing his hands tied and growled "You're an asshole untie me." He watched as Hao shook his head.

What happened next could only be described as insanity brought on by the heat, as brain's fired and tempers flared between to overheated people in a very confined room with no air conditioning.

Hao groaned when Lyserg head butted him, he groaned stepped back raising his hand to his lip which was spilt before glaring at Lyserg who had his eyes closed with a frown; he laughed "Don't know what you're doing." This was lucky for him because if he did, Hao would have a bust nose. Lyserg slid off the desk and swung his foot up smacking the laughing idiot in the ribs "Ha" he stood over a doubled over Hao "Whose laughing now bitch" Lyserg smiled "It aint you is it." He turned wondering if the keys in his bag could slice through his binds. Hao lifted his head watching as Lyserg tried to free his hands "No fucking way." He moved quickly grabbing the keys and threw them across the classroom before grabbing bound wrists.

Lyserg groaned when his chest was slammed against the desk as Hao pushed him down before talking in a taunting tone "Not so clever now are you teapot." It made him even madder, he struggled against Hao "I swear to god, I'm going to kick your fucking ass." He kicked his foot back. Hao sucked in a breath as it skimmed his crotch, he slammed Lyserg's chest back to the desk as he stepped closer pressing his hips into the younger man's ass "Try it now teapot I dare you." He groaned when Lyserg pushed his hips back. Lyserg pulled his hips forward realizing what he'd done "Untie me and I will." He glanced over his shoulder seeing Hao's eyes darken before he smirked; he swallowed feeling nervous all of a sudden as hands gripped his hips.

Hao pushed his hands up slender hips dragging the shirt up with him as it came free of Lyserg's trousers "You know Teapot I do find you sexy" he pressed his hips forward as he pulled the younger man's back "But you can already tell can't you." He groaned pressing harder. Lyserg felt his cheeks heating as he pressed his face to the desk "Let me go." He coughed trying to clear his throat but it still sounded throaty "I don't want you." But they both knew it was a lie because if he didn't he wouldn't have done what he did earlier. Hao trailed his fingertips down Lyserg's ass before sliding his hand around to cup Lyserg who drew in air on a soft gasp "I think you're lying." He rubbed his fingers over the hard length before squeezing it.

Lyserg wiggled his hips trying to escape Hao's fingers but he just became aware of the older man's pressing cock against his ass, he flexed his fingers as a sound left his mouth which just added to his frustration. Hao smirked before moving his hands to grip Lyserg's arms and pull him up right as he backed into the chair and sat down before pulling the younger man onto his lap "Say it again." He pressed his lips to a sensitive ear. Lyserg uncurled his finger which where squashed between his and Hao's body yet when he finished uncurling them he found his hands exactly over the older man's crotch and a hard cock pressing against his palms.

He licked his dry lips as he tried to move his hands "I don't want you." Lyserg whispered the words on a ragged breath as a tongue traced the shell of his ear causing shivers to caress his body but found a moan leaving his lips. Hao unfastened the younger man's trouser pushing the material aside as he unhooked Lyserg's boxer shorts before hooking it under his balls "Lair." He ghosted two fingertips up the hard length before pressing it to the small slit. Lyserg shook his head as his hips lifted "No." he bit his lips when fingers wrapped around his cock slowly starting to stroke, he flatted his palm as Hao lifted his hips before he caught himself.

Hao slid his other hand between them to push against Lyserg's hands as his hips lifted "I dare you teapot." He whispered the words as he rocked his hips groaning softly when fingers started to move, he withdrew his hand to rest it on Lyserg's hip. God this was all kinds of wrong yet Lyserg found his head tipping back on a shoulder as his lips parted, he rocked his hips in time with Hao's strokes as he slid his fingers under boxers to feel heated flesh. Lyserg moaned turning his head to look at the door, he moved his fingers up and down feeling such soft skin, it was like velvet over steel and it just made him want even more.

Hao groaned as he sucked on exposed flesh moving his hips as Lyserg's fingers wrapped around his cock starting to stroke, he raked his teeth over the flesh before moving his lips higher to suck on an ear lobe. Lyserg swallowed hard and shook his head when whispered words wanted him to turn his head, he found a hand undoing the tie in his hair to fist it turning his head forcefully until he looked at Hao whose eyes held promise of dark pleasure. Hao felt his lips kick up at the corner flashing teeth as he watched Lyserg tighten his lips but it just added fuel to the fire, he twisted his hand on the stroke up making those pretty lips part.

Lyserg locked eyes with Hao when lips pressed against his, he went to pull back but teeth in his bottom lips stopped him before the teeth disappeared as Hao sucked on his bottom lip before releasing it as a tongue slipped in his mouth. Hao groaned lifting his hips as he brushed his tongue against Lyserg and tightened his hand stroking just a little faster, he relaxed his fingers in green hair as he continued to kiss the younger man. Lyserg moved his hand down a little to press his fingers against Hao's covered balls as the heel of his palm rubbed the hard cock, he broke the kiss feeling fingers tighten in his hair but he kept his head still as he panted struggling to take in air.

Hao slid his finger from Lyserg's cock and raised it gripping the shirt watching button's pop off before pushing Lyserg off his lap as he stood up, he turned the younger man by his hair before pushing him to kneel. Lyserg felt his chest rising and falling but air refused to enter his lungs and when Hao brushed his cock against his lip the most Lyserg could do was tighten them as he looked up but when fingers tugged on his hair he parted them. Hao groaned at the sight of his cock passing those red lips and into a hot mouth "Damn" he swallowed before rocking his hips "Suck." He groaned the words as he slid further in and when Lyserg moved his tongue he sucked in air.

Lyserg parted his lips further as fingers in his hair angled his head slightly back before sliding further in, he swallowed before moving his tongue against the spot just below the head then swirled it around. Hao moved his hips back and Lyserg's head by his hair before moving forward encouraging the younger man into a rhythm as his eyes tracked the image before him. Lyserg the Perfect student was on his knees with his hands bound behind his back, his cheeks flushed and his eyes filled with desire even though he was partly fighting. Fuck he was a walking wet dream and Hao had dreamed so many times of fucking this pretty little man, he planned to leaving the English man looking well sexed.

Lyserg flexed his fingers as he moved his head back down sucking hard on the length before fingers tugged on his hair, he felt his hips snap up as it occurred to him that Hao was fucking his mouth making him moan. Hao locked eyes with green as they lifted to his "Such a slut." He smirked when the younger man's cheek heated but he sucked harder, he moved his hips as another groan left his throat "You like this." Hao watched eyes close but he saw the need in them.

So the Perfect student had a dark streak well Hao could play with that, he reached into his pocket pulling out his phone before flipping it open and selecting the camera, he pressed record as he watched on the screen. Lyserg moan when Hao called him a slut again and opened his eyes feeling the go wide as he saw a phone trained on him, he sucked harder as his hips rocked and whimpered when fingers pulled his head back. Hao smirked "Beg for me." He watched through his phone as Lyserg's eyes dropped to his cock before a tongue traced those red lips ""Please." Hao groaned as his hips rocked forward "Can't hear you slut." He tugged on the hair as his cock nudged lips.

Lyserg closed his eyes as he parted his lips but Hao pulled back "Please let me suck your cock" he opened his eyes staring at the camera "Like a good little slut." A moan escaped as the cock pressed against his lips. Hao watched his cock sliding back in and rocked his hips as he pushed Lyserg's head down but groaned in surprise when he took it, correction he took Hao's cock to the back of his throat and sucked. Lyserg felt his hips lifting as his fingers curled around the cord binding his wrists, he looked at the camera again making Hao tip his head back but the phone held steady he cast his eyes down as he pulled his head back to lap at the weeping head.

Hao lifted his head watching the younger man moan as he flicked his tongue in the small slit tasting his pre-cum, he groaned tightening his fingers in green hair as his hips rocked forward as his balls drew tight "Fuck." He groaned the word harshly as he came. Lyserg parted his lips when cum hit his cheek and moaned when cum hit his tongue he felt his hips lifting in a rhythm as he closed his mouth swallowing Hao's cum. He shut the camera off and placed his phone on the side as he pulled Lyserg up by his hair before releasing the green locks to turn the younger man around and pushed his chest down on the desk as he dropped his pants.

Lyserg pressed his heated cheek to the cool surface that soon reached his body temperature as his lips parted but no sound came out as a hard cock started to push against his entrance as hands gripped his hips with bruising force. Hao pushed in to the hilt as Lyserg went quiet but the sound of harsh breathing could be heard, he waited a few second taking much need air himself before pulling his hips back then thrusting forward. Lyserg rocked up on the balls of his feet as Hao lifted his hips "Please." He didn't know what he was pleasing for but Hao thrust in even harder making him moan as he flexed his fingers, he pushed his hips back dropping his head when Hao hit his prostate.

Hao squeezed slender hips as muscles tightened on him but he didn't slow down he pulled his hips back before thrusting in and lifted one hand to pull the shirt down over the younger man's shoulders and down his arms. Lyserg fisted his shirt which bunched at his bound wrists as he rocked his hips back but cried out when teeth sank into his shoulder, he uncurled his fingers to feel heated flesh against his palms. Hao braced one hand flat on the desk as he sucked on his mark before raking his teeth down the flesh on display loving the way Lyserg pushed his hips back as his tried to arch into Hao's wondering mouth.

He pulled back watching as the younger man's body move up the desk as he thrust into him, Hao felt sweat roll down his neck but it didn't matter he tugged at the edges of his shirt pulling it down his arms to drop to the floor. Lyserg found himself being jerked up right as Hao grabbed his phone switching the camera back on before moving to rest on its side, he moaned as his hips rocked back yet he groan momently later as Hao pulled out. He found himself turned around as Hao kicked his school shoes off before whispering for Lyserg to do the same, he did as hands pushed his pants to the floor before gripping his hips pulling him forward.

Hao sat on the chair pulling the younger man onto his lap as he wrapped the shirt around bound wrists so it didn't obstruct anything, he gripped thighs and squeezed them so hips lifted before moving over him cock. Lyserg's head fell back as he pushed his hips down taking Hao back into him and moaned "Hao." He spread his thighs wider apart until he took up the remaining space between Hao and the chair arms. Hao smirked gripping hips and drove his up watched as Lyserg cried out then lifted his head tipping it forward until his lips hovered over Hao's, he tipped his face closing the distance as he claimed the younger man's lips.

Lyserg whimpered when teeth bit down on his tongue before Hao sucked on the hurt, he rolled his hips down as hands gripped his cheeks pulling them further part as he thrust particularly hard, Lyserg panted into his mouth. Hao locked eyes with green as their bodies moved against one another feeling the sweat build as their skin started to slide more easily but it created delicious sensations, Hao rocked his hips up as lips sucked on his bottom one. Lyserg flexed his fingers as he thrust his tongue in Hao's mouth crying out when the older man hit his prostate, he broke the kiss whispering "Untie me" he found his lips captured again "Please." He whispered it into the kiss.

Hao moved his hands to the shirt unwinding it before fingers held it out the way as he gripped the end of the cord untying it before dropping it to the floor and tugged the shirt off before fingers found his and linked with them. Lyserg brought their hands up and around before releasing the fingers to grip Hao's face as he sucked on the man's tongue before sliding his fingers into long hair bound back as his hips lifted again. Hao slid one hand up a sweat slicked back feeling muscles bunch while others flexed as he slid his left hand down to grip Lyserg's left butt cheek and squeezed as he lifted his hips swallowed every sound that left those pretty red lips.

Lyserg tightened his arms around Hao's head as he slid his finger deeper into brown hair as his hips lifted before dropping back down, he couldn't take much more as the older man was hitting his prostate on every thrust. Hao moved his free hand from Lyserg's back to slid down a flexing chest and abs to grab at the weeping length, he swallowed the whimper as he moved his hips faster and tightened his hold on Lyserg's cock stroking in time with his thrusts. Lyserg broke the kiss to tip his head back as he lifted his hips to drop them again feeling a fire storm sweeping through him, he moaned brokenly as he tightened his hold on Hao's hair. Hao sucked at the breast bone before him and raked it with his teeth he then moved his lips to a hardened nipple to suck on it as his strokes sped up, he bit down light on the nipple but found his head pulled back by his hair as lips slammed over his.

Lyserg tightened his hold on Hao as the fire storm devoured him, he cried out softly into the older man's mouth as his body tensed but never broke eye contact with Hao as his climax claimed him and moaned when he felt Hao's hot cum inside him. Hao tensed as his body coiled before sensation exploded, he groaned lifting his hips one last time as he came inside the younger man who was panting into his open mouth "Damn." He stared into green eyes that where pleasure hazed. Lyserg felt his body jerking as he tried to take in air; he soothed his hands down the sides of Hao's face before brushing their lips enjoying the soothing strokes on his back.

Hao leant back in the chair feeling sweat drip from his body but honestly didn't care because he never had such good sex before, he'd done plenty of things which would shock most people but it had never been that good. Lyserg trailed his hands down the ripped muscles before pushing up and lifting his hips making them both groan as Hao slid free "We have to go." He glanced at the clock seeing it was passed the hours and he didn't want to get caught. Hao watched the younger man slid from his lap before putting his clothes on, he lifted his hips pulling his pants up as Lyserg frowned at his shirt with was button less.

Lyserg felt his cheeks heat wondering how he was going to get home when Hao's shirt appeared before him he took it and looked at the older man who was picking up his phone with a smirk "Thanks." He slipped it on finding it just a little big but it would do. Hao glanced over his shoulder and waved his phone "Yeah thanks." He slid it into his pocket before moving toward the table where his bag was and slipped it over his shoulder sliding his hands into his pockets. Lyserg felt his cheeks heating not knowing what to say so he didn't, he took the keys from Hao and locked the door before walking down the hall as they opened the door to the sweltering heat.

Hao glanced at Lyserg who held a bottle out to him "Thanks" he took the bottle before walking off "Catch ya around." He unscrewed the cap before taking a sip as he heard Lyserg call out "Bye." He smiled to himself feeling his phone in his pocket.

Lyserg walked home and smiled as he could smell Hao's scent on his shirt wondering if they would be doing that again or if it was back to normal which was him ignoring and Hao being his normal cocky self.

Anna sat next to her fiancé outside on one of the swing chairs as Hao stretched out on the other while Horo and Ren took up the other one, she passed Yoh his beer and glanced over her shoulder when Lyserg's called out from inside "Out here."

Hao tried not to smirk when Lyserg came out but failed as he turned his phone over on his stomach watching Lyserg zero in on it before glancing at the others with smiles and greeting, he lifted his beer sipping from it as the swing chair rocked back and forth. Lyserg glanced about for a seat and moved toward Hao "Move your legs." He watched Hao sip his beer as he continued to lay there so Lyserg just sat on his upper thighs and took his beer. Hao smirked as he watched Lyserg sip his beer and moved his body a fraction making the younger man sink into the space as he cocked his head, he took the beer as Lyserg sprawled out next to him.

Anna raised her eyebrow as she smirked while Horo wolf whistled and Ren cat called, her smirk got bigger when Yoh turned his head brushing his lips against her ear whispering "The heat most have got to them." She smiled at her fiancé when she looked at him. Yoh smirked brushing their lips as he pushed the chair back and forth before glancing at Horo who looked confused while Hao used his beer bottle against the floor to rock his swing seat.

Horo glanced from one couple to the other "What heat." He glanced at Ren who was curled up on his side of the seat but the Chinese man just shrugged.

Hao smirked looking at the blue hair man then to the golden eye man sat next to him "Happens when you least expect it."

Yoh laughed at his friend "Trust me you'll love it." He watched Horo glanced at Ren who sipped his beer before passing it to the other man.

Anna smirked "It will blow your mind when it happens." She sipped her tea when her friend narrowed his golden eyes on her.

Horo frowned while smiling "What will the heat, why?"

Lyserg spanned his fingers wide on Hao's taunt stomach as he slowly started tracing muscles "Because it's Ren." He smirked when Ren glared at them before muttering something under his breath while Horo was clueless. Hao bent his head down as he squeezed Lyserg's side so he tipped his head up and brushed their lips before biting down on a plump bottom lip then sucking on it as he stared into green eyes.

Hao decided he didn't mind the heat at all and looked forward to the next time.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy it?<p>

If I have missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.**I.**G.21xx


End file.
